objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Enzosmile
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the File:Balloony pose.png pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 22:34, October 6, 2016 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! egg Another Latin American user You are an latin american user don't you? welcome to the wiki! read the rules or be blocked! Undhee (Talk to me and I will Reply.) 08:01, October 9, 2016 (UTC) yea i am Enzosmile (talk) 12:02, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Warning Do not spam categories(like adding camp and camps as they are the same category) Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 03:46, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ok sorry Enzo Du Kirby (talk) 03:47, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Second Warning Should also be noted as a warning, please do not edit other users' fan fictions and camps. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 11:47, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ... I saw that you are The Nutshacked Object Overload wiki, don't ever do that again. U4 ● Userpage ● Talk 10:49, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Guess what I really enjoy your videos on youtube. U4 ● Userpage ● Talk 17:45, October 29, 2016 (UTC) thank you Enzo Du Kirby (talk) 17:46, October 29, 2016 (UTC) DUDE! Don't use OC'S Of others without Permision Seriously? Don't comment at old pages. U4 ● Userpage ● Talk 02:39, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Last warning Please do not every single character categories into a page, nor shortened version of it. What I'm trying to say is, don't add redundant categories in an excessive amount, or any at all. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 05:08, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Non So? You like Ashley now? [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 14:17, February 18, 2017 (UTC) BFWB Timer Alert You have to comment on my blog or my page for BFWB today or else you will be put up for resignups! Competition 1 Competition 1 is drawing Blue Screen on Microsoft Paint (the paint program). The jury will be Blue Screen, and which picture is better, he will choose! You have 2 days, but if everbody completes early, it can be one days! 'Osterniferous (talk) 08:07, April 16, 2017 (UTC)' '''i'll do it later alright? Enzo Du Kirby 17:17, April 16, 2017 (UTC)' Hey! Competition 2 The competition two is a quiz. For see the quiz go to Announcer Madness page and click the link under "Newest episode!" it says "For Competition: 1" Osterniferous (talk) 09:46, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Direct Link for Quiz https://www.onlinequizcreator.com/competition-quiz/quiz-270643%7C Direct Link Again https://www.onlinequizcreator.com/competition-quiz/quiz-270643 Osterniferous (talk) 16:09, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Enzosmile! I have very good news! I reached 16th on this Wiki for winning the Lucky Hit for making the 204,000th edit on this wiki! Be proud of Me. Smile like a Sunflower! nice job Enzo Du Kirby 00:46, May 16, 2017 (UTC) BPI Challenge 1 Do BPI Challenge 1! -> Ball Pool Invasion Hey BrownFamily1108 (talk) 04:07, October 10, 2017 (UTC)I haven't seen you in this wiki in a while, Enzo. TAIUC Challange 1 The Challange is to make a name for your team! Use yours in the comments below! AlexAnimations0421 (talk) 23:05, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Hello Enzo... I saw you on youtube, and I like it. It has Block 13. BattleForBFDIFan4 (talk) 01:12, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Um... what's Block 13?-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 01:17, January 3, 2019 (UTC)